


Winky and her dysfunctional team

by whoisdishoe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I'm Sorry, SO MUCH FLUFF, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Team Bonding, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, my MCU is so much more painful then ya'll realize imma hurt you in the future, no im not, so is Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoisdishoe/pseuds/whoisdishoe
Summary: 1. Winky has powers. The Avengers don't know that she has powers, but damn are they about to find out.2. Tony and Winky bond because I'm a slut for tooth rotting fluff





	1. A Spark in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> haha. its ya boi, uhh, skinny penis. this is a couple of oneshots i made a while back, its basically an intro to Winky and how she settles in and bonds with the team. there might be some minor plotholes and spelling mistakes, and possibly terrible writing but i wrote this a long time ago so sorry in advance lol. enjoy!

''We can't just keep her like a pet" Steve said, "we have to think of something"

The Avengers paused, taking in the captains words. The team was having a meeting about what to do with they're little discovery at Ogden Research. It had been two days and Periwinkle barely spoke to any of them. Steve would sometimes manage to get a nod or a shake of her head, even "thank you" escaped her lips once; other than that she had been completely silent to them.  
The dirty blonde seemed to understand English ok, although, there were moments where she didn't understand them. Natasha spoke German or Russian to her sometimes-since the girl seemed to understand both-to try and get her to talk, but that proven not to work.

"Would SHIELD know what to do?" Wanda asked.

"When was the last time SHIELD came through for us?" Clint pointed out. Everyone knew the answer to that.

"What are we going to do with her then? Foster care?" Tony argued. Clint glared at him.

"She looks like she's 19, could be even" Natasha chimed in, "if she would just tell us how old she is–"

"She did tell us" Wanda interrupted.

"Oh yeah, 76 years old and doesn't look a day over 20. Dermatologists hate her!" Tony said.

Steve shook her head and pinched the bridge of his nose. All this arguing was giving him a headache. The blond looked at Vision, who was quiet mostly during the meeting; although he looked like he was paying very close attention, maybe creating his own idea in his head.

"Vision" Steve said. The android turned his head to look at the captain, grabbing his attention.

"Any ideas?" The blonde asked. The Avengers went quiet and looked at him.

"We found her in an illegal experimental lab, therefore, she might possess some form of powers similar to ours" he explained.

"If she does have powers, then she would've shown us by now" Wanda pointed out.

"Maybe" the android said, "or, she just hasn't taken the chance yet"

• • • •

Periwinkle paced her room, bored out of her mind. She wanted to go outside and see what NewYork was like after 60 years of isolation, but she was also afraid. She didn't want to disobey her new…who were these people to her? Who was she to them? An experiment? War propaganda? Periwinkle was going to call these strangers her new owners, cause in the end that's all people saw her as. Property, and profit. She hated those words with a passion, especially when people used them on her.  
Periwinkle stopped pacing when she noticed her bedside lamp flickered. She breathed a sigh of relief when it didn't burst; that happened about three times over the last two days, but no one seemed to notice. The dirty blonde wanted to take things off her mind, but how? If she couldn't go outside to clear her head, then she might as well explore the building. She thought maybe she would bump into that nice captain, or that pretty red head.  
Periwinkle walked to the door that led out to the hallway, and opened it just a crack to peek through it. She didn't know why, maybe out of habit. In the lab, Whenever Periwinkle had the energy, she would sneak out of her room late at night when no one was in the halls and run to the vending machine in the break room. Since she had such skinny arms, she could stick them inside the vending machine and get all kinds of treats. The only treats she could reach were Kit Kats, M&Ms, and Three Musketeers. She would steal as much as she could and stash them in the vent for later. She always found it funny that they never found out about.  
Periwinkle took a step out, her bare feet cold from the hard tile. She fully walked out of her room and closed the door behind her. She stood in the hall for a moment trying to figure out which way was the closest to the vending machines. She decided to close her eyes and spin around to chose which way to go. She spun around three times before stopping, her finger pointing east.  
While Periwinkle was walking around she saw a lot of strange and curios things. She found a very big room with a lot of fancy sofas and chairs in it. And bars too, lots of them. The dirty blonde thought that these people liked their alcohol.  
She continued exploring the building, actually having some fun. Periwinkle went from room to room figuring out what they're for, it was almost a game to her that she made for herself.  
After a while, she managed to make her way into the lobby when she heard two people talking. Periwinkle saw that tall goatee man–Tony, he said his name was?–walking up to a lady wearing a pantsuit. The dirty blonde quickly hid behind a wall so that they wouldn't see her.

"Ah, Ms. Theresa Sinclair, nice to finally see you" Tony greeted the black haired women. She gave him a smile and the two shook hands.

"Nice to finally meet you too, Mr. Stark" she replied.

"Please, Tony" he said. The black haired women–or "Sinclair"–smiled and nodded.

"Alright, Tony" she said, "let's talk business"

The two started to walk towards where Periwinkle was hiding. She started to panic, and ran down the hall and hid in a closet that smelled like chemicals and cleaning supplies. She heard the two sets of footsteps getting closer and closer to the closet she was in. Periwinkle covered her mouth when she realized how heavy her breath was. She felt a bit of childlike fun in spying on these people, she also thought it would give her some answers as to who some of these people were.

"…that your recent mission was a success?" Periwinkle heard Sinclair question. That made her raise an eyebrow. Wasn't she their recent mission? She had only been here for two days, so it was a possibility they were talking about her. Periwinkle placed her ear to the door.

"Yes, it was a success" she heard Tony answer, "Zero casualties and–"

"What was the lab like, Tony?" Sinclair interrupted. Periwinkle heard a pen click just after she said it. Tony paused, taken slightly aback by the sudden question, but brushed it off quickly.

"Uh, what was it like" he echoed, "well it was like any old lab…" they faded out until Periwinkle couldn't hear them anymore.

The words of what the two said rang in her head: lab, mission, business. Why were these two talking about Periwinkle? She decided there was only one way to find out. The dirty blonde opened the closet door again and checked both ways before fully stepping out. She looked at the direction where she assumed Tony and Sinclair walked to, and followed it. She was going to get answers, even if she wouldn't dare to ask them.

• • • •

Periwinkle found Tony and Sinclair inside Tony's lab and listened to the two talk; specifically about the lab. Tony rambled about the state of the art machinery, the people they arrested for illegal experimenting, eveyrything. But he dodged any chance at all to mention Periwinkle. He was doing it on purpose.  
The dirty blonde was deeply grateful that Tony didn't say a thing about her, but Sinclair wasn't giving up so easily. She came for something, information. And she seemed determined to get it.

"And don't get me started on the nurses–" the billionaire started, only to be cut off by Sinclair. Periwinkle could hear the two talking just outside the entrance.

"That's nice" she said with zero interest, "I have a couple more question, then we will be done"

"Ok, shoot" Tony said. The black haired women smirked, obviously up to no good.

"Did the team bring anything, or anyone, back?" She asked. Periwinkle was taken aback by the question. She knows something! Rang in her head over and over again. Luckily, Tony was very good at hiding his reaction with confusion.

"Who put that in your head?" He asked, playing dumb.

"I've heard rumours, I want to confirm weather they are true or not" Sinclair answered.

"I can assure you they are, in fact, not true. Any patients were sent to secret locations. Trust me, they won't even tell me where they are" the brunette lied, quite well in fact. Sinclair didn't seem to buy it though, but didn't press it further.

A weird song started to randomly play out of nowhere. Tony fished his phone out of his pocket and checked who was calling.

"I'm sorry, I gotta take this. Won't be too long" the brunette said right before putting the phone to his ear and heading to where Periwinkle was hiding. She quickly ducked down behind a wall, opposite from where tony was going.

She poked her head out from behind the wall once the coast was clear. What was this woman planning? The dirty blonde was too curious to walk away from this. They were talking about the lab. The same lab that Periwinkle was in just 3 days ago, thinking that she was never going to get out. She was NOT going to let this pantsuit bitch take away her life again. She finally has a future, she won't lose it.  
Periwinkle wanted to find Tony to somehow convince him that Sinclair was trouble. She knew that she had to actually speak words, but decades of surgeries and sleeping gas and pills made her even forget her birthday, let alone speaking English. Periwinkle took a deep breath, a determined look on her face. She walked while in a crouching position and stealthily tried to sneak past Sinclair.  
Periwinkle was so concentrated on not being spotted by the black haired reporter, she didn't see that she was about to bump into a potted plant set near the entrance to Tony's lab. She lost her balance and fell to the ground, making a loud thud that anybody nearby could hear. That "anybody" just so happened to be Sinclair.  
Periwinkle looked to the entrance of Tony's lab and stared at her with wide, periwinkle blue eyes. Sinclair, at first, was in shock. Not moving and not believing what she was seeing, only confirming the dirty blonde's suspicions of her. Sinclair came for her.

"I knew it" she said with relief behind the words. A smirk formed on her face and she reached for her taser.

Periwinkle scrambled to her feet and put her arms out in defense. If she was willing to speak, she would tell Sinclair not to mess with her. She has powers nearly uncontrollable that could potentially kill her. Yet, the dirty blonde was willing for that to happen if it meant not going back to that hell hole.

"They will be so happy to see you" Sinclair said, pointing the taser at Periwinkle. The scared girl got closer to try to look intimidating, hands still out in front of her.  
Suddenly, the black haired women went from one place to another like a ninja. She obviously had years of training in the art of fighting. Sinclair came from the side and grabbed Periwinkle's wrist, the left one.

"Ah, it's true. It is you" she purred as she ran her thumb over the German writing tattooed onto the dirty blonde's skin. Periwinkle wanted to move, to stomp on Sinclair's foot and make a run for it, but she was so scared. She felt her heart about to beat out of its chest, and that's when the lights started to flicker. It escalated into light bulbs bursting, and lab equipment malfunctioning. Sinclair looked around, confusion and a hint of fear on her face.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She demanded more than asked.

Periwinkle jumped at her loud demand and energy from her fingertips jumped out into the black haired women's taser. Sinclair jumped at the sight, giving the dirty blonde enough time to yank her arm away from her grip before Sinclair was electrocuted by her own taser. She convulsed for a moment before falling to the ground, stunned. Periwinkle took that chance and ran for it.  
She ran out of Tony's lab and down the hall, her baggy red T-shirt flapping in the breeze. The dirty blonde could feel Sinclair close behind, only making her panic.

"Get back here!" She shouted in anger and frustration for letting a scared little girl out smart her.

Periwinkle glanced behind her before suddenly ramming into something. She fell backwards onto the floor with a thud. The dirty blonde looked up and saw Tony Stark, standing over her with concern and confusion on his face.

"Shit, are you ok?" He asked the girl. Periwinkle responded with quick wheezing breaths indicating that she was panicking. A lot. 

"Hey, hey! It's ok, it's just a power outage. The backup generators will turn on in a sec" the brunette explained, about to crouch down beside her. Periwinkle didn't realize that the whole place was dark until he said something; the only light was coming from the windows in a few nearby rooms in the hall.

"where are you! You little brat!" Sinclair shouted from nearby. Periwinkle scrambled to her feet and tried to book it, but Tony grabbed the dirty blonde, stopping her from going any further.

"Woah woah woah, calm down. What's wrong?" He questioned as Periwinkle tried to frantically squirm out of the billionaire's grip. Her breathing only quickened as she heard Sinclair's stomping getting closer.

"There you are!" She said, running down the hall towards Tony and Periwinkle. The dirty blonde yelped and that was when Tony put the pieces together.

"Get behind me" he ordered the scared girl. She willingly obeyed and went behind the brunette.

"Mr. Stark, hand over the girl" Sinclair demanded, standing just three yards away. She held up a badge with a strange looking bird symbol on it. It obviously meant something to Tony, cause he responded with a muttered string of colourful curse words.

"Yeah, I don't think so" he replied. The black haired women put the badge away, not keeping her eyes off the the two.

"I won't say it again" she said darkly, pointing a gun at them now.

Periwinkle knew she had to do something, she didn't want Tony to get hurt. She focused on Sinclair to find anything electrical to stun her with. A phone, her watch, and her ear piece. Periwinkle chose the phone.  
Concentrating as hard as she could, she focused her powers on the phone, like she was connecting to it. When she gained control of the device, she grabbed Tony by the shirt and threw him across the hall before zapping Sinclair with her phone. She screamed and shot bullets at random, it was a miracle Periwinkle wasn't hit by any of them.  
The dirty blonde, absolutely terrified, sat on her knees hunched over and covering her ears. Her hands were shaking and her heart sounded like it was about to burst out of her chest. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped.

"Hey, it's ok. It's just me" Tony said in a hushed and gentle voice, "it's alright, it's over now"

• • • • 

"Oh, and you can tell your friend Sinclair that she's not allowed in the Avengers tower. Ever" Tony hung up the phone and shoved it in his pants pocket.

He sighed and ran his hand over his face, still trying to process the recent events. Periwinkle sat on a chair in Tony's lab eating a cookie she found nearby in a half empty package. She managed to calm down, although her hands were still shaking slightly.

"You good?" Tony asked the dirty blonde. She nodded lightly while looking at the ground.

"Alright" the brunette leaned on the work bench Periwinkle was sitting at, "can you explain to me what just happened?"

The dirty blonde didn't know how to answer that, so she just stared at Tony with wide periwinkle blue eyes. He sighed again, getting frustrated and tried once more.

"Do you have powers?" He asked. Periwinkle hesitated before nodding her head.

"Ok, what kind? Is it super strength, is it mind powers?" Periwinkle again didn't know how to answer that, but she could definitely show him. But can you trust him? Rang in her head over and over again.

She didn't know if she could. Tony Stark hadn't done anything to hurt her, but it had only been two days. He and his friends shown nothing but kindness and hospitality to her, but Periwinkle barely knew these people. Tony Stark saved her from Sinclair, but that could mean anything. Periwinkle wanted to trust this man so badly though; she felt like she was finally safe after decades of fear, but a voice in her head kept telling her to not let her walls down. But she had already shown signs of powers to Tony Stark, Periwinkle saw no point in hiding it anymore, even though she still didn't fully trust all of them yet.  
The dirty blonde lifted up her hand and flicked her fingers. Electricity danced on her fingertips as she felt a slight tingle in them. Tony looked at it with amazement. Not fear, amazement. The brunette looked back at the dirty blonde with big brown eyes wide with fascination and astonishment. Periwinkle put out the light electric blue sparks, shaking her hands to get the excess tingling out.

"So you…have powers like Thor" he stated, mostly to himself. The dirty blonde gave him a confused look.

"…Thor?" She echoed, her voice croaking from lack of use. Tony seemed taken aback by that. The most words she spoke to him were on the Quinjet the day they found her; since then she's been almost completely silent to the team.

"Uh…yeah, Thor. You know him?" The billionaire asked. Periwinkle shook her head.

"Well, at least you're talking" he muttered. Tony stood up and fished his phone out of his pocket, walking towards the exit.

"I need to call the team in–" he stopped when he felt a small hand grab his. The brunette looked up from his phone and saw Periwinkle wearing a worried expression. She shook her head, trying to tell him she didn't want the rest to know.

"Look, it'll be alright. They won't hurt you, none of us will. We want to help you" Tony assured the dirty blonde. She silently debated to herself weather or not it was a good idea. After a few seconds she let go. She heard the brunette let out a sigh of relief. It was quiet, but she heard it.

"Ok, good. I'll be right back"

• • • •

"I am telling you guys, she literally grabbed me, and threw me down the hall–"

"Then electrocuted the agent, we heard you the first time"

Tony looked at the red headed spy with frustration on his face. Clearly done with the team, the brunette ran a hand down his face. Periwinkle sat nearby as the Avengers gathered in the billionaire's lab.

"Look, Tony" Clint said, "she looks like a Popsicle stick compared to you. You really think that we're gonna believe that she can actually pick up a full grown man and throw him down the hall with little effort?"

"You've seen weirder, Barton! What makes this so hard to believe?" Tony retorted. Clint rolled his eyes at the brunette but didn't answer.

"You also think she's responsible for the black out earlier too?" Steve asked.

"Yes! I don't know what it is, but every time she gets scared, lights flicker, anything electrical gets messed up. These powers are somehow tied to her emotions, possibly her strength too"

Periwinkle wondered why they didn't believe him, one of them can move stuff with her mind while another hasn't aged since World War II. Then she got an idea.  
A glimmer of mischief was in her eye as she got up off the chair and looked for something heavy to lift. Despite being skinny, she had enough strength and a high enough adrenaline rush to throw Tony Stark down a hallway, the dirty blonde could only imagine what she could do when she got some meat on her bones.  
While the Avengers argued, Periwinkle focused on the light fixture above them. She stared at it until it started to flicker violently, making the team stop and turn to look at the short girl. She looked at them for a second, then picked up the stool she was sitting on earlier with one hand. She lifted it over her head, concentrating on not dropping it. If the girl wasn't 15 pounds under weight this wouldn't faze the Avengers; but this skinny dirty blonde, who looked like she could barely lift a mug of coffee, was lifting a stainless steel stool over her head with one arm.

"There's your proof, Capsicle!" Tony exclaimed with excitement. Periwinkle put down the stool while the team stared at her in shock.

"Ok, she has some strength" Natasha admitted, "but that doesn't explain how she's responsible for the black–"

Periwinkle interrupted the spy by flicking her fingers. Energy danced on her fingertips as the Avengers stared at her electrified hand, completely lost for words.  
The girl put out the sparks, shaking the excess tingling out. Tony looked at her, then at the team with a smug look on his face.

"Told you!" He exclaimed, "Sparky's got powers!"

 


	2. Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey dis bitch is back giving you another oneshot with even more tooth rotting fluff because im such a slut for that shit enjoy.

It had been a week since they found Periwinkle, and she's been very quiet since. She hardly spoke any English to the Avengers, and when she did, it was short, one word answers. Natasha would sometimes talk to her in Russian, but it did little to make the girl talkative.  
One day, Periwinkle found herself wandering into Tony’s lab. The billionaire was passed out on his desk, exhausted from pulling another all nighter. Periwinkle cocked her head to the side in curiosity as she stared at the strange brown haired creature drooling all over his desk.

Why does he even own a bed if he's just going to sleep here? She thought.

Periwinkle then slowly raised her hand, extended her pointer finger, and gently poked Tony on the cheek. He moved a little bit, mumbling incoherent words, and became still again. The dirty blonde smiled a little bit, she thought it was kinda funny. She poked Tony again, this time a little bit harder. Tony mumbled something along the lines of, "no Steve, not tonight"

Periwinkle wondered why Steve would try to wake Tony up during the night. She would have to ask later if she worked up enough courage to actually do so. She poked Tony again, but this time he woke up.

"Steve, I swear if that's–" Tony cut himself short. He saw a short girl with short dirty blonde hair, and big periwinkle blue eyes staring right at him.

"Oh…you" he said. Tony got up from his slouching position on his desk, and stretched his back. It cracked a bit, making Periwinkle cringe at the noise. The billionaire got up from his chair and walked towards a table full of strange metal objects that Periwinkle never seen before.  
Tony fiddled with a few of the parts, while the short girl watched in curiosity. Tony glanced at her a couple times before taking a big sigh, and putting down the part he had in his hand.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be? Like…" he trailed off trying to think of what Periwinkle could possibly do.

"Huh, you got nothing to do?" He asked. Periwinkle nodded.

"Well, that sucks. You must be bored" she nodded again.

"Bored…" Periwinkle said slowly, echoing Tony. He made a small smile, noticing her improvement in her English.

"Tell you what, I teach you some English, in return you help me with something. Deal?" The brunette asked, holding his hand out.

Periwinkle looked at it in confusion. Her mind flooded with thoughts telling her to do something so she doesn't come off as rude or weird. She raised her hand opposite from Tony's, and used only her pointer finger and her thumb to shake his hand. Periwinkle moved her hand up and down, and then released her two fingers.

"We'll work on that" he said, "follow me"

Periwinkle followed the billionaire through hallways, and around corners until they reached the kitchen. Tony walked up to the fridge and opened it up, blocking Periwinkle's view of him. The door closed again, revealing Tony with a cream pie in his hands. The short girl looked at him with confusion.

"This will make sense soon, trust me" he said.

Tony walked past her, and headed out of the kitchen again. Periwinkle followed closely behind. After more twists and turns down the confusing hallways, they reached the lounge. On one of the many fancy looking couches, was Clint. He was sleeping in a long, black sofa with red satin throw pillows.  
The two walked up from behind the sofa, and looked down at the sleeping archer. Periwinkle looked at Tony in even more confusion, but he just smiled mischievously and took out a little air horn from his pocket.

"Hold this" he whispered, handing Periwinkle the cream pie.

"When I blow this horn, you drop the pie. It's going to be loud, just a warning" she nodded and walked to the other side of the sofa, so she was standing right over Clint.

"3…2…" suddenly, a really loud sound came out of the little air horn. Clint woke up with a start, but before he could act, Periwinkle dropped the cream pie onto his face.

"WHAT THE HELL STARK!" Clint yelled. Tony burst into a fit of laughter, Periwinkle followed with a little bit of a chuckle.

"That's for messing with my lab equipment, Barton!" He said in between laughs. Clint looked at Periwinkle with his cream pie covered face.

"Oh great, another Tony!" He said.

• • • •  
The two were walking back in Tony's lab. Periwinkle never laughed that hard in a long time, it felt weird, but a good weird. Tony, who was still chuckling to himself about earlier, walked up to a floating screen. He swiped at it, and it disappeared, it amazed the old girl.

"That was fun" Periwinkle said suddenly. The brunette looked at her and smiled.

"That is called a practical joke" he said, "it's what we usually do for fun, Winky"

Periwinkle scrunched her eyebrows when he said 'Winky'. It seemed strange, that wasn't her name. But at the same time, she kinda liked it. It rolled off the tongue better then 'Periwinkle'.

I have a nickname now, she thought excitedly.

"Now, English" Tony started, "uh, it's a thing. We use it to communicate here in America. Um…" he trailed off, trying to think of what to say.

"America!" Periwinkle exclaimed, her face lighting up.

"Y–yeah…ok, we'll start with that"

Tony talked with Periwinkle about what America had to offer. From food, to music, to politics. She absorbed as much as she could, learning more English words in the process. Periwinkle was confused as to why all the Avengers could hardly stand Tony Stark, she thought he was the best.

 

**Author's Note:**

> theres another oneshot coming your way hoes sit tight.


End file.
